RajaRatu Gombal ( Hetalia FanFic )
by Mint Flash
Summary: Kompetisi menggombal siapa yang kira-kira akan jadi juaranya? Juaranya...Hadiahnya WAOW BANGET lho...Cerita ini dipenuhi oleh drama (...well...versi jeleknya..) ,humor,galau,gombalan,dan lain lain!
1. Chapter 1 : Ayo! Ikutan RajaRatu Gombal

Writer's Note :

Ini cerita pertama gw dalam bahasa indonesia ! :D  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!  
Sorry kalo garing ato gaje...  
Writernya lagi agak stress nih...  
Maklumi aja lah...

HETALIA BELONGS TO :  
HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

Sorry juga ya kalo ada typo...  
ENJOY!

[ By the way...Kalo boleh follow ya writer ini di ! Namanya MintFlash ! Nanti mungkin FF ini juga akan di publish di ... Tunggu aja ya ! ;D ]

Kind-of Important note :  
Setiap ada dialognya "semua" itu bukan literally semuanya yang ada disitu ngomong gitu ya...  
Contoh :  
Spain : kita bakal mati kalo begini jadinya!  
Semua : APA?!  
Nah,yang ngomong "APA?!" Itu bukan literally semua...Of course,Spain ga ikutan ngomong "APA?!" ... (Note ini buat biar kalian ga confused...)  
Btw,itu cuman contoh ya...  
Ga ada dialog begituan kok di ff ini...  
Haha...

Once again,  
ENJOY!

Raja/Ratu Gombal { Hetalia FanFic }

-

Chapter 1 : Ayo! Ikutan Raja/Ratu Gombal!

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang tentram bagi para ...Ga hanya tentram sih... Tapi BORING banget juga...

America : Huuwwaahh! Hero bosen banget nih! Gaada apa monster ato apa gitu yang bisa hero kalahin,terus hero jadi hero?!

England : pret.

China : pagi-pagi jangan ngayal,aru.

France : gaje.

Russia : bikin masalah yuk,da?

America : ...Lo,lo semua pada jahat ye!

Japan : wah..wahh..Lagi pada bosen nih? Ngapain kek? Baca manga gitu...

China : Bosen ah,aru...Manga-manga yang kau kasih udah dibaca semua...

Italy : *sibuk sendiri ngasih pasta ke ,dimakan lagi pastanya ama tuh kucing*

Germany : *natep Italy dengan tampang super pasrah*

Tiba2,Spain dateng ama Romano lari-lari gaje kayak dikejar kambing item dan nyamperin para nations yang lagi Romano memberikan tampang bukan-temen-gw karena malu,si spain begitu banget larinya.

Spain : OII ! Kalian semua! *ngos ngosan* daripada kalian mati kebosenan disini,mending lo,lo pada ikut deh,kompetisi "Raja/Ratu Gombal Hetalia" ! Wajib.

Romano : heh! Larinya gausah kayak orang norak gitu dong,bastard!

Spain : maap,maap rom...Exited banget neh...

France : heh? Apaan tuh?  
Kayaknya kan jago bosen lagi.

England : DOUBLE PRET.

France : apaan deh lo prat pret prat pret!

England : Suka suka gue.

Spain : Dihhh..Kok gw dikacangin..By the way in busway,gw udah daftarin kalian lo,lo pada HARUS ikut!

Semua : HAH?! Sembarangan...

Spain : tapi lo,lo pada sebetulnya mau mau aja kan ikut? Lagian lagi bosen kan?! Ga hanya kalian kok! Yang lain juga gw ajak!

Semua : ohh... ( Dalem hati semua : bener sih... )

Spain : ok dah! Latihan ngegombal ya kalian semua! Sama research2 gombalan2 gokil! Acaranya besok,dari jam 11 pagi, sampe abis!

Semua : HAH?! BESOK?!

Spain : yap. Besok. Siap siap ya bros. bye guyzzz. .Pulang.

Romano : ...*sigh* ya...

*hening*

China : ma-masa besok sih...Belom juga latihan ngegombal,aru...

France : emang ngegombal harus latihan dulu apa?! Gw sih gausah..Udah jago!

England : TRIPLE PRET.

France : lu ngomong sesuatu yang ada "pret"nya lagi,gw timpuk lu pake menara eiffel.

England : gw takut?!

China : *sigh* ...duh...Bertengkar lagi...udah,udah,aru...

Dan hari itu pun diakhiri dengan damai... ...Ya...gajuga sih...

-

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2 : Hari Ini Pun Tiba

Chapter 2 : Hari Ini pun Tiba...

-

Dari Penulis :

Sorry ya...  
Kok judulnya agak sok dramatis gimanaaaa gitu...  
#eaaaaaa  
"Hari Ini" itu...Maksudnya...  
Yah! Tau kan!  
Ya hari mereka berlomba menjadi gombal!

...

Sebelum mulai ke ffnya, writer alias Mint mau ngucapin makasih ke BestFriend Mint for the support! :D makasih ya ! ;D dan makasih juga kepada para readers...

Yok! Langsung aja ke ceritanya!

-

Pada kebesokan harinya , para nation masuk ke Gedung Galau yang berada di jalan Kulit Pisang .Itu tempat dimana mereka akan berlomba lomba untuk menjadi Raja/Ratu ...Maksudnya Gombal...(abisnya nama gedungnya galau...) rumornya,hadiah nya ,mereka juga cukup exited untuk mengikuti acara ini.

China : ini ya tempatnya,aru? Kemaren Spain pergi tanpa ngasih tau tempatnya...Untung gw nanya Romano,aru...

: Ayo masuk, da-ze! Penasaran nih!

Taiwan : hahh...Berisik! Udah ah! Ngapain juga sih aku ikut...Tapi...Katanya sih hadiahnya gokil...*muka matre*

China : jiahh...Mikirinnya hadiah,aru...

Indonesia : eh,eh, anyways gw kan jagonya ngegombal bros.

Hong Kong : cepet2 selesai yuk.

China : ok,ok...

Japan : *natep Hong Kong dengan tatepan ini-orang-kok-ga-exited-ama-hadiah *(?)

Akhirnya, beberapa asians yang mereka pikir pertama kali nyampe masuk ke gedung gedung itu,udah banyak orang ternyata.

China : AIYAA?! Kirain kita yang pertama,aru..

Hong Kong : Pertama dari Hong Kong?!

: HAH?! Tumben banget si Hong Kong bilang gitu...Biasanya marah kalau kalo ada orang bilang gitu,da-ze!

Spain : YO! ASIANS! Kalian akhirnya dateng ! Telat ah! Gw kan udah janji ama ketua acara ini biar kalian semua ikut!

: Maaf bro! Tadi...Sedikit macet...a-ah-ahaha... Anyways,Gombalan itu originated in Korea lho,da-ze!

Spain : hah?! Masa?! Mukelu kali yang originated in Korea?!

Korea : ...Memang muka gw originated in Korea...I mean,duh.I'm Korean,da-ze!

Spain : ...anyways! Ayo! Kalian harus ngisi data,terus kalian bakal dapet semacam ID Gombal.

China : ...kedengerannya alay,aru...

Dan para asians pun mengisi data mereka,dan siap2 ke ruangan Acara.

France : ...Ini udah dateng semua kan? Kok ga mulai mulai sih?! Idah jam 10.54 nih! Siap2 sekarang napa?! Mulai dulu gitu...Lebih cepet dikit boleh kan?! Mereka gaboleh buat muka indah gw nunggu.

England : pre-

France : *jejelin mulut England make celengan berbentuk menara eiffel*

England : au!awa!uw!ow! Puah! Cuih! Cuih! Apaan sih lo?! What's your bloody damn problem?! Cuih!

France : Lo mau ngomong "pret" lagi kan?! Kalo iya,gw sempelin mulut lo pake yang lebih parah lagi! Gw sempelin mulut lo ama petasannya Hong Kong!

England : oh?! Gitu?! Gw sempelin mulut lo pake kambing nya Denmark ! Mau lo?! Hah?!

Yah...Dan selanjutnya kita tau lah kelanjutannya...Mereka bertengkar sampe acaranya jambak2am rambut kayak dua cewek yang dulunya temen baik ngerebutin cowok yang mereka cintai...#eaaaa

Japan : hmmm...Doitsu-san , apakah kau tau kemana Italia-kun? Apa dia sudah datang? Dia datang bersamamu kan?

Germany : enggak...Aku dateng sama kakakku...Aku belum liat Italy,ataupun mereka bakal dateng bareng deh...Soalnya kata Spain,dia ga dateng bareng Romano.

Japan : ohh...Jadi kita dari tadi nungguin The Italian Brothers itu ya...

Germany : yah...Kira2 ada apa ya...

Nah,di tempat ItaBros,ternyata, mereka lagi nyangkut.

Romano : ARGHHH! BASTARD! STUPID LITTLE BROTHER! OWW!OWW! Sakit,Bastard!

Italy : nii-san,te-tenang dulu! Pasti bisa copot kok! ve-veee! Sakit!

Akhirnya,setelah beberapa menit,rambut mereka terpisahkan pasangan yang habis putus...(?)  
Cara pisahinnya...agak tak diduga...Penasaran ya? Mikir aja sendiri! (?!)

Akhirnya,the ItaBros lari menuju Gedung Galau secepat mungkin,seakan akan ada british army yang mengejar mereka... lari naik ? Disini penuh imajinasi sendiri...#eaaaa

*Sesampai ItaBros di Gedung Galau*

Romano : *Dobrak ruangan acara* sorry we're late ! Tadi ada some unexpected !-$#\\¥€ accident ! *ngos ngosan*

Italy : a-ah! nii-san! Jangan didobrak dong pintunya! Dan bahasanya jangan sampe harus di sensor begitu dong! Kita kan bakal masuk tipi! Live lagi! vee~

Romano : H-hah?! Li-live?! Ma-masa?! Spain no yaro! Masa dia ga ngasih tau sih?! *blush* ma-maaf semua...Udah pada disini kan...? Mari dimulai...

Akhirnya,semua pun duduk di tempat masing2 . Para penonton dari berbagai negara yang mengsuppport negara mereka masing masing pun sudah duduk ditempat...Walaupun nanti akan berdiri sih mungkin...Para peserta lomba galau ini pun duduk di tempat kusus peserta #udontsay

Dan...  
ACARA INI PUN AKAN DIMULAI!

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Acara Ini Dimulai!

Chapter 3 : Akhirnya Acara Ini Dimulai Juga!

-

Akhirnya,the Italian brothers dateng juga...Acara ini sudah bisa , lampu , dan yang lainnya pun sudah MC pun juga sudah siap di belakang panggung MC terlihat merapikan dasi kupu kupunya...

Ujang(MC) : OK SEMUA! Siapa yang siap dengan RaRa Gombal alias Raja/Ratu Gombal?!

Penonton : KITA SEMUA SIAPPP!

Ujang : GOOD! Kalau begitu,mari! Kita mulai saja! Oh iya, nama saya Ujang jemesbon! Saya MC disini! nah,senenernya nih, ga semua peserta bisa naik ke atas stage lho! Mereka harus Hoki dan pandai! K? Nah...Setiap peserta yang ngegombal bakal dinilai ama juri...Di akhir acara akan diumumkan para pemenangnya! Jadi...Yang pertama adalah BOY vs BOY gombalin plih pemainnya? akan memberi pertanyaan pada para peserta,nanti,peserta yang tau jawabannya silakan tunjuk tangan saya pilih,jawab bener,Mereka lah yang jadi pemain Battle Pertama ini...Ok! Siap semua?!

PESERTA : SIAAPP!

Ujang : ok...Pertanyaan pertama...Apa nama gedung ini?

*para peserta pada nunjuk tangan*

Ujang : YAKH! Denmark!

Denmark : Gedung Garing!

Ujang : BENA-Eh?! Salah! TETTOT ! Salah! Bukan! Ayo! Siapa lagi yang bisa jawab? Kau!?

Netherlands : heh? Gw?! (Dalem hati : ...?! Gw kan garuk2 kepala...Bukan nunjuk tangan...) umm...Gedung Galau...?

Ujang : TINGTONG! BENAR! Ayo! Netherlands! Maju! Kau pemain pertama! Pertanyaan kedua,untuk menentukan pemain yang akan melawan Netherlands!

Netherlands : ...(dalem hati : tau gitu mending gw salahin aja ya jawabannya...)

Ujang : Ya! Pertanyaan kedua! Siapa nama gw?

*yang nunjuk tangan tambah dikit*

Ujang : ya! Kau!

Prussia : Ujang jemesbon! *muka ganyante*

Ujang : BENAR! (Dalem hati : anjir...Nama gw badai banget cins! ) ayo ! Naik kesini! Lawan gombal mu adalah Netherlands!

Prussia : AW YEAH BABY ! I'M REALLY AWESOME!

Ujang : OK! KITA MULAI SAJA! WHO'S THE GALAU MASTER?! NETHERLANDS? OR PRUSSIA? LET'S START THE FIRST BATTLE ,PEOPLE! NETHERLANDS VS PRUSSIA!

Penonton : YEAAAHHH!

*orang2 belanda pada support Netherlands*  
*para prussians pada support prussia*

Ujang : nah! Kalian harus meng gombalkan cewek yang akan muncul dibakik tirai ini dengan tema yang akan ditentukan dengan ,ayo! Ambil satu kertas,dan buka isinya!

*prussia dan netherlands ngambil satu dan membukanya*

Prussia : HAH?! APA APAAN NIH?! TEMANYA KANDANG BANTENG?! GA AWESOME AH! MAU NGEGOMBAL APAAN PAKE KANDANG BANTENG?!

Ujang : ok! Prussia dapet "Kandang Banteng" ! Bagaimana dengan Netherlands?

Netherlands : ...aku dapet "mi instan"...

Ujang : AHAHAHAA! Unfortunately, mereka dapet yang aneh-aneh! Ok! Netherlands duluan ! Silakan ngegombal pake tema/kata kata "Mi Instan"! Ayo! Cewek A ! Keluar dari tirai!

Netherlands : ...Kamu mirip mi Instan deh...

Cewek A : kenapa?

Netherlands : Soalnya sama2 murah... #PlakBoomJgeeerrr

Cewek A : ...ugh...makasih...? (?)

*hening selama beberapa detik*

Orang2 Belanda : *FacePalm*

Ujang : ...Ok...La-lanjut...?

Prussia : OK DEH! GILIRAN THE AWESOME ME YANG AKAN NGEGOMBAL!

Para supporter dari Prussia : WOOOHOOO! GO!GO!PRUSSIA!GO!GO!WOO! YOU ARE AWESOME!

Prussia : Thank you,Thank you,fans! I am indeed really AWESOME!

Ujang : Ok! Para prussian sudah teriak2 mengsupport! Sekarang giliran Prussia yang akan menggombal! Cewek B...Ayo keluar dari tirai!

Prussia : ehm...(dalem hati : gw mau ngegombal apaan pake kandang banteng?!)

*di tempat khusus peserta alias paling depan*

Hungary : buset...Dia kan gajago gombal...Terus tadi si netherlands juga aneh banget gombalannya! Dua duanya kalah dong...

Vietnam : iya juga ya...Jadi penasaran nih hasilnya...

Taiwan : Jiahh! Belum juga nge gombal si Prussianya! Kita liat dulu dong! Siapa tau dia belajar nge gombal gitu?

*Kembali ke Prussia*

Prussia : ... Kenapa Banteng harus dikandangin di kandang yang kuat,sayang?

Cewek B : wahh,kenapa? Aku gatau...

Prussia : Soalnya biar mereka ga bebas keliaran dan tetap di kandang...Nah,sekarang,dimana cintaku alias k-a-m-u dikandangin..?

Hungary : *masih duduk manis di kursi penonton megang frying para penonton udah pada berdiri* (dalem hati : pinter juga nih orang! Mau gombalannya bagus ato enggak,dia pake kata2 gombal gitu..Kayak "sayang" dan "cintaku alias k-a-m-u !" GOOD! Gw support deh nih! ) GO!GO! PRUSSIA

Cewek B : dimana?

Prussia : (Dalem hati : Wah!Wah! Si Hungary support gw?! Tumben bener...) Dihatiku! Pake kandang yang kuat pula,biar kamu ga pergi dari hatiku!

Cewek B : awwww~ makasih...

Hungary : *mulai berdiri* HAH?! Agak fail tuh! Ga menyentuh ah! Tapi lumayan lah...Dari pada si Netherlands...

Ujang : Lumayan! Lumayan! Juri terlihat menulis di kertas! Apa kira2 yang ditulis para juri2 kita ini yang daftar jadi juri acara ini gara2 galau?!

Para Juri : Heh! Sembarangan...!(dalem hati : emang sih...)

Prussia : AWW YEAH! GW EMANG AWESOME! ANYWAYS HARUSNYA GW TUH YANG JADI MC! GA AWESOME BANGET MCNYA! GARING!

Ujang : sorry aja ya kalo gw garing!

Prussia : nah lho?! Kok lo bisa denger?! Ajaib...

Ujang : YA ORANG LO TERIAK!

Prussia : ...Masa sih...?

Ujang : duhh...Nevermind...Anyways, KITA BREAK DULU YA! Lanjut abis iklan! Selanjutnya adalah BOY VS BOY BATTLE 2 ! Yang akan ditentukan dengan undian! Jangan kemana mana, tetap di...

Semua : RARA GOMBAL!

-

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 4


	4. Chapter 4 : Kompetisi Antar Ahli Gombal!

Chapter 4 : Kompetisi Antar Ahli Gombal?!

-

Note Kecil Dari Penulis :  
Terima Kasih banyak ya atas reviewnya di FFn ! ^.^  
Dan juga readsnya dan fav nya! Makasih banyak! ^.^  
Makasih juga views yang sangat sedikit di WattPad! xD  
I actually appreciated that so much!  
Maaf ya kalo bahasanya jelek...  
Ini FanFic pertamaku dalam bahasa indonesia...

Oh iya,sekarang dialognya si Ujang alias MC ditulisnya "MC" yaaa.. Bukan "Ujang" ... xD for some reasons...Lebih enak aja,gituuu...  
:P  
Anyways...  
ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! ^.^

-

Setelah kompetisi Prussia vs Netherlands, akan diadakan kompetisi Boy VS Boy battle akan di tentukan dengan -kira...Siapa kali ini yang akan berlawanan?

MC : YO PEOPLE! Bagaimana breaknya?! Enak kah? Nah...Sekarang...Kita balik lagi ke...

Semua : RARA GOMBAL!

MC : THAT IS RIGHT PEOPLE! , oh iya,sebelum itu,ada yang bertanya nih,gimana sih cara menentukan pemenang akhirnya? simple...Pemenang akhirnya ditentukan dengan point gombal terbanyak,favorit juri,kreativitas,penghargaan dan lain-lain! Kita liat saja nanti! Nah,sekarang adalah battle Boy vs Boy 2 akan ditentukan dengan undian! Siapa kira2 yang battle kali ini? Nah...Cara undiannya...Simple! Kan ada bola-bola berisi nama nih...Tinggal diambil 2,dan yang namanya keambil yang battle deh! AHAHA! Simple banget yak? Ok...Saya butuh satu orang untuk ngambil bolanya...Boleh penonton,boleh peserta!

Penoton : AKU!AKU!AKU!SAYA!GW!GW!AYE!AYE!SAYA!AKU!ME!ME!

MC : duhhh...Bingung nih milihnya...

America : GW!HERO AJA YANG NGAMBIL BOLANYA!PLEASE!HERO!HERO! PLEASE BANGET! *langsung naik keatas panggung tanpa permisi*

MC : Yaelah! Main naik ke panggung aja sih! Yaudah deh! Lo aja! Cepetan yak! Ambil satu dulu!

America : YOSHHH! OK DEH! HERO YANG AKAN AMBIL!

Akhirnya,karena MC malas memilih,MCnya pun mempersilahkan America yang sembarangan naik keatas panggung battle untuk mengambil satu bola yang berisi nama-nama peserta.

America : ini...hmm...menarik! AHAHHAAAA! Pilihan Hero memang hebat sekali!

MC : Emangnya siapa sih? Kasih liat gw dulu dong!

America memberi lihat sang MC tulisan nama di bola yang di ambilnya.

MC : OH! Ini cukup menarik! Sang negara jago gombal jadi salah satu peserta battle kedua ini! Ayo! Maju kedepan!

Italy : veee~? Aku~?

Germany : Iya,kamu Italy! Ayo! Good Luck!

Romano : sialan...Gw kan juga "Italy" ...

Spain : AHAHAHAA! Kasian banget lo! Yang sabar,rom! Hampir gaada sih yang manggil lo "Italy" ...

Romano : ... *galau mood : ON*

Italy : veee~ yayy~ akhirnya aku battle~ vee~! Wish me luck everyone! *naik panggung*

Hungary : Good Luck ,Ita-chan!

Japan : Good Luck,Italia-san.

MC : OK! Sang Italy sudah maju ke panggung battle! Ayo,America! Ambil satu bola lagi!

America : SIP DEH,DUDE! *ngambil bola* ...WOW! Bakal jadi kompetisi sengit antar negara Gombal nih! HERO SAVES THE DAY! HERO BIKIN ACARA INI JADI BOOM JGEERRRR GREAT ! AHAHHAAHHAA!

MC : *pusing* berisik banget sih...Udah deh...Kasih liat gw dulu...

America : huh...ok deh,ok deh dude!

MC : Ini...?! FANTASTIC! Bakal seru nih battle! Yak! Sudah ditentukan para peserta battle kedua ini! Peserta battle keduanya juga adalah negara jago gombal,bros! Mari naik keatas panggung battle...Kita panggil...

France : AHAHAHAA! Negara jago gombal?! Gw nih pasti...

England : P to the R to the E to the T. PRET. PRET BANGET SUMPAH LO,FROG!

France : Diem lo! Taruhan kita! Kalo beneran gw, lo gaboleh ngomong "Pret" lagi selamanya! Gw juga gatau lo jadi suka banget ngomong itu! Anak ingusan baru tau kata "pret" !

England : OK! Siapa takut?! Gw yakin banget ini bukan lo!

France : Masa?! Ayo! Kita liat dan denger!

England : AYO!

MC : Mari kita panggil orangnya keatas panggung...INDONESIA!

France : PRET?!

England : AHAHHHAA! Ngaca bro! Ngaca! Lo juga sendirinya kan yang ngomong "pret"! Karma pak,karma!

France : kenapa...kenapa dia...?!

Indonesia : hah?! Gw?! *lagi makan pete* lagi asik nih!

MC : Ayo! Indonesia ! Naik keatas panggung battle!

Indonesia : ...*naik keatas panggung*

MC : OK! Langsung aja ya?! Kita undang cewek italian sama cewek indonesian yuk?! Ayoo! Keluar cewek-cewek yang akan digombalin!

Cewek Ita dan Cewek Indo : *lambai lambai tangan ala sok-sok model pro*

MC : Langsung saja ambil satu topik gombalannya dari box warna ini!

Italy : veee~ aku pilih putih deh...

Indonesia : gw pilih merah putih.

MC : OK! Para peserta battle telah memilihnya! Mari kira buka...1...2...3...!

Italy : ...vee...aku dapat "Panda" ...YAY! Panda kan imut... Vee~ vee~ vee~!

Germany : *facepalm* kenapa dia malah mikirin keimutannya...

MC : OK! What about you, Indonesia?!

Indonesia : ...Sialan...Gw dapet "Kipas Angin" ...

MC : ...Kan udah gw bilang...kita harus hoki...Sabar aja ya bro...

Indonesia : ...*pasrah*

MC : Nah! Udah deh! Mulai aja! Italy! Kau duluan! Gombalin tuh cewek Italiannya! START!

Italy : vee...eh-etto...hmm...Kalau Panda kan makan bambu...Kalo aku makan apa...?

Cewek Italian : apa...?

Italy : Makan pasta~ vee~

Germany : *facepalm*

Italy : Kalo kamu makannya apa...?

Cewek Italian : apa ya...?

Italy : Kamu makan hatiku...Soalnya kamu bikin aku lemes setiap kali kita ketemu...

Cewek Italian : awww...

Italy : dengarkan isi hatiku dong...  
Panda makan bambu~  
Aku makan pasta~  
Kau makan hatiku~  
Soalnya rasanya hatiku hilang saat ada hatiku cuma buat kamu~ vee~

Cewek Italian : aww..yaampun...makasih...

Germany : ...Jago juga dia...

Para Italians yang mendukung italy (dan Romano dia belom main.) : WOOOO! ITALY! SO SWEET BANGET BARUSAN! KEREN!

Italy : veee~ makasih~ makasih~

MC : SO SWEET BANGET YA TADI?! As I expected from Italy! Selanjutnya! Kita punya Indonesia! Yang akan menggombal dengan tema "Kipas Angin" ! Apa kira-kira yang akan digombal?! Ayo! Gombali cewek indonesian! START!

Indonesia : ... Kamu mirip kipas angin Cosmos Wadesta deh...

Cewek Indonesian : ...kenapa...?

Indonesia : soalnya...kan cosmos wadesta itu...nempel di dinding,meja,dan lantai kan...? (Ada iklannya..Cari aja di YouTube!)  
Nempel di PIKIRANKU..  
Nempel di JIWAKU..  
Nempel di HATIKU..  
*nyanyi dengan nada iklan kipas angin cosmos wadesta*

Cewek indonesian : yaampun! Makasih!

Para Indonesian pendukung Indonesia : WOOOHOO! MENYENTUH BANGET TUH! GILA ! HEBAT BANGET! GO!GO! INDONESIA!

Indonesia : (dalem hati : menurut gw,itu sangat ga gombal...)

MC : WOW! KEREN ABIS YA! kedua Peserta battle kita ini mengawali gombalannya dengan hancur...Tapi akhirannya sangat oh-so-sweet ! Keren...keren...Kira-kira siapa yang menang/mendapatkan point tertinggi? Juri sudah mulai menulis...

Malaysia : Jago juga tuh orang.

Singapore : I know right...Tapi kenapa Kipas Angin Cosmos Wadesta coba?!

Romano : kalo adek gw jago gombal...Otomatis gw juga dong...?

Spain : pfftt..! *tahan ketawa*

Romano : apaan sih lo ,bastard?! Lo belum tau gimana gw ngegombal aja!

MC : YAK! Mari kita break lagi! Selanjutnya...? battle Boy VS Boy XYZ!

Denmark : I'M ENOUGH WITH MATH!

MC : ...ok...Battle Boy VS Boy XYZ adalah battle terseru Boy VS Boy ! Aturannya? Akan diberitahu after break! Ok?! Jangan kemana-mana! Tetap di...

Semua : RARA GOMBAL!

-

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 5


	5. Chapter 5 : Cinta Segitiga?

Chapter 5 : Cinta Segitiga?!

-  
Dari Penulis :  
Ciao!  
Makasih banyak ya semuanya!  
Makasih buat yang ngeread,review,dan SEMUANYA deh pokoknya!  
Padahal ini Fanfic pertama saya dalam bahasa Indonesia...  
Jadi mungkin agak aneh...  
Maap yak...  
Kalau mau,coba deh caca FF saya yang bahasa inggris! :D  
Grammarnya hancuuuurrrrrrrr  
xD  
Maaf,karena saya ga terlalu jago dalam bahasa...  
Saya hanyalah orang yang ingin menuangkan idenya ke tulisan,walaupun tidak mahir dalam "sastra" ataupun "bahasa" ;)  
#eaaaaa

Oh iya, saya kan post ini di FFn dan WattPad...Nah,jadi saya cuman copy paste doang. Jadi...Maap ya kalo yang reader di WattPad/FFn bingung xD most likely sih yang bingung di WattPad...Soalnya saya bilang : "makasih reviewsnya!" , dan di WattPad,Saya belum dapet reviews/comments sama sekali! xD  
Dan maaf banget kalo di FFn itu banyak banget typonya...Padahal di Microsoft Wordsnya bener lho! Di FFn nya gatau kenapa,banyak kata-kata yang hilang! Yah...Saya juga gangerti kenapa bisa begitu...

-  
Anyways,  
Ada yang request nih,  
Nanti mungkin akan dilaksanakan ya! :D  
Soalnya saya mau ngepost yang sudah saya tulis,tapi belom di post dulu nihhh :D

Yaelaahhh,kok gw sopan-sopan amat sih ngomong pake "saya" ?!  
Ok dah...Nanti surat kecil dari penulisnya kepanjangan... #ApaDehhh  
Mending langsung ke storynya aja ya? ;D  
By the way, ini mungkin storynya agak dramatic gimana getoo. Tapi...Masih ada humornya kok! AHAHAHA...

ENJOY!

-

Sehabis break,Acara RaRa Gombal di lanjutkan ,penonton makin semangat. Karena mereka penasaran,Apa itu Battle Boy VS Boy XYZ ?! Kenapa itu seperti matematika?! Apakah mereka harus lomba menggombal dengan tema "Algebra" ?!

MC : YO KAWAN GOMBAL SEJATI! Kita balik lagi di...

Semua : RARA GOMBAL!

MC : That's right,people! Wah...Kayaknya penonton makin semangat nih...Bagus,bagus! Itulah semangat gombal!

Latvia : ...MCnya ga banget ya?

Estonia : ...Bisa dibilang begitu.

Denmark : HARUSNYA GW YANG JADI MC!

Sweden : 'w . 'leh.

Lithuania : ngomong apa...?

Finland : katanya, "gw boleh"

Lithuania : oalaahh...

MC : DIEM AH KALIAN SEMUA! Dasar ah! Jadi peserta jangan ngomenin MCnya aja dong kerjanya! Duh...Ancur dah nih acara kalo lo,lo pada yang jadi peserta! Lo,lo kira lo ngomongin gw,gw gadenger,HAH?! Gini,gini, gw tuh mantan dokter THT!

Indonesia : hah?! Cius?! Enelan?!Miapa?!

Malaysia : dih...Alay banget sih lo...

Indonesia : comment aja lo bisanya.

MC : OK! CUKUP,CUKUP! Penontonnya kasian nih! Mereka sepertinya sudah penasaran apakah itu Battle Boy VS Boy XYZ! Ok...Jujur aja nih ya...GW JUGA dikasih tau.

Penonton : YAAHHHH...!

MC : AHAHAHHHAHA! BOONG DENG! GW UDAH TAU! AHAHAHA! KAN JADI MC TUH HARUS NGELAWAK KALI-KALI! AHAHAHA! GW EMANG KOCAK YAK?!

Indonesia : jayus.

Singapore : Galucu.

America : FAIL.

Wy : Garing,ah...

Seychelles : makan ikan enaknya dimasak garing lho!

Wy : ...?!

England : Ngomong apa sih lo?! Gaje banget dasar!

Zimbabue : Biasa...Anak miring otak kosong...

Seychelles : JAHAT BANGET SUMPAH!

France : Sudah,sudah...jangan membully gadis semanis dia dong...Udah ya Sey-chan,kau sama Kak France aja ya~

Seychelles : ok~

England : HOEKS.

France : Diem lo. Kalo cemburu bilang. AHAHAHA,pasti nyesek kan,ada cewek benci lo,dan milih gw?! I win bro,I win...

England : GIMANA GW BISA CEMBURU?! EMANG LO KIRA DIA SUKA LO APA?! DI OTAKNYA CUMA IKAN,MAN!

Taiwan : Udah ah! Kalian kok suka ngebully Sey-chan sih?! Kasian tau! Dia itu gajahat! Dia hanya seorang gadis innocent yang hanya butuh cinta! Otaknya juga gakosong! Jahat banget sih kalian semua!

Zimbabue : ...Maap.

Seychelles : uwaaa...Makasih Taiwan~

England : Cih. Whatever.

Taiwan : kalo suka bilang aja lo.

England : .PRET. BLOODY HECK. NO WAY. NO BLOODY DAMN WAY.

Seychelles : Huh! Yaudah! Biasa aja kale!

Taiwan : dih! Jahat banget! Kan cuman canda! Abisnya lo jahat banget sih ama sey!

MC : ...LO SEMUA DIEM! GW BENERAN MAU MELEDAK NIH RASANYA! DIKATAIN GARING, PULA,TERUS DIKACANGIN! ADUH! KENAPA GW BERENTI JADI DOKTER THT?! I HATE THIS JOB!

Japan : yang sabar,Ujang-san...nah,sekarang lanjut aja deh...Silakan...

MC : makasih,Japan! Kau memang baik banget...ehm. Nah...Mari saya mulai aja penjelasannya...Jadi...Boy VS Boy XYZ itu...cara battlenya,dipilih dua orang yang sangat dekat untuk battle.

Semua : WOWWWW!

MC : eits,jangan waw wow waw wow dulu! Lebay deh ih! Nah,2 orang itu akan bertarung menggombal...Tapi...Battle sebelumnya kan 1 orang menggombali 1 cewek...Nah,karena dinamai "XYZ" , makanya, 2 orang menggombali hanya satu cewek! Jadi,2 orang itu menggombali 1 cewek yang sama! Biar greget!

China : HAH?! APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA "XYZ",ARU?!

Hong Kong : entahlah.

MC : Yah,Gitu deh! Ok! Akan saya beritahu saja ya,siapa para peserta Battle XYZ ini...Seperti yang saya bilang,kedua peserta adalah 2 orang yang sangat dekat...Ayo...Siapa kira-kira yang akan battle...? Peserta disini kan banyak yang sangat dekat...Tapi..Hanya 2 orang yang dipilih untuk battle kali ini...Siapa kah itu...? Yakh! Kita panggil saja orang-orangnya keatas panggung battle! SPAIN DAN ROMANO!

Spain : hah?! Gw ama Romano! YAYYYY! Bakal seru nih!

Romano : HAH?! GW?! LAWAN SI SPAIN BASTARD?! Eh...WAIT,SEJAK KAPAN GW DIKIRA DEKET AMA TUH BASTARD?! (Dalem hati : yah...Emang deket sih...)

Kedua peserta battle naik keatas panggung battle.

MC : Yak! Kita sudah punya kedua peserta di XYZ BATTLE ini! Seru bukan? Spain vs Romano...Kira-kira gimana jadinya?! AHAHA! Anyways,Cewek yang digombali boleh dipilih oleh peserta battle! Peserta battle itu boleh ber diskusi untuk memilih. Terserah siapa aja. Ceweknya boleh peserta,boleh penonton. Cewek yang disukai salah satu dari kalian juga boleh!

Semua : CEWEK YANG DISUKAI! CEWEK YANG DISUKAI! CEWEK YANG DISUKAI!

Spain : duhhh~ jadi malu~ gw sih ada cewek yang gw suka...Tapi Romano mah sukanya ama gw. Iya ga,rom?

Romano : DIH! HOEKS! CUIH! CUIH! JIJIK! NARSIS! MAU MUNTAH BENERAN GW!,BASTARD!

Spain : yaudah sih...Kan gw cuma canda...Anyways,Romano,Gimana kalo gombalin cewek yang gw suka aja? Boleh ga?

Romano : Terserah lu.

Spain : Beneran nih...Ato cewek yang Romano suka aja~? Siapa ya kira-kira...!

Romano : EMANG GW MAU FRONTALIN APA?!

Spain : ok,ok,bro...Santai aja dong...

MC : Wahh...Emang siapa nih cewek yang Spain suka? Ayo Spain! Undang ceweknya kesini!

Spain : ok...Gw...su-suka sama...Be-Belgium... *blush*

Belgium : ha-hah...?! *blush*

Semua : CIEEEEEEE! SUIT,SUIT!

Romano : WHAT?! BOONG BANGET. PLEASE BILANG KE GW KALO LO BOONG.

Spain : Hah?! Ngapain gw boong?! Lu ngapain juga marah-marah gajelas coba...Emang kenapa kalo gw suka Belgium...?

Romano : "EMANG KENAPA" LO BILANG?! GIMANA GW GA SYOK?! GW JUGA SUKA AMA BELGIUM! *keceplosan*

Belgium : ...?!

Spain : HAH?! Dafuq did you just said?! Beneran?!

Semua : ...wow...Pengakuan cinta secara keceplosan...Depan umum...Live juga lagi...Keren...WOOHOOO! BAKAL SERU NIH BATTLENYA!

Romano : ...a-aku ga-ga...i-itu...A...umm...duh... *muka memerah sampe mendidih sangking malunya* (dalem hati : SIALAN! Gw keceplosan! Duh...! Gimana nih?!)

Spain : ...Te-ternyata Romano...

Romano : eng-enggak! I-itu...

MC : WAHHH! HEBAT! Ternyata dua peserta battle XYZ kita kali ini menyukai cewek yang sama...Wah...Wah...Sepertinya akan jadi battle yang menarik nih...

Germany : HAH?! Si "itu" ,? DAT SOUTHERN ITALY?! Yang suka manggil gw potato bastard?! *syok ala orang jerman* Masa sih dia suka ama cewek semacam Belgium?! Gw kira dia suka adeknya sendiri! Abisnya masa si Italy megang gw dikit aja,dia langsung ngeluarin shot gun dan nembak-nembak gw dengan tanpa belas kasian...

Romano : HEH! GW DENGER LU,POTATO HEAD!

Germany : nah,tuh kan mulai...

MC : OK DAH! SEMUA PASTI SUDAH GASABAR KAN DENGAN BATTLE INI?

Semua : IYAAAA! WOOHOOO!

MC : Mari kita panggil cewek yang mereka suka keatas panggung battle aja...AYO! BELGIUM!

Belgium : *malu malu naik keatas panggung battle*

Spain : ho-hola Belgium... *blush*

Belgium : ha-halo... *malu*

Romano : *diem aja dengan muka mendidih sangking malunya*

MC : AYO! Silakan menggombal Ala kalian sendiri-sendiri! Tidak ada tema tertentu! Sepanjang mungkin gombalannya juga boleh! terserah dah pokoknya! MULAI! AYO! SPAIN DULUAN!

Spain : ...  
Hola señorita...  
Kau selalu terlihat cantik seperti biasa...  
Kau adalah duniaku...  
Senyumanmu seperti matahari...  
Rambutmu seperti sutra...  
Dan kau secantik bunga...  
Kau itu sudah sempurna buatku...  
Hatimu itu selembut dan sehangat...  
Waffle buatanmu...  
Mungkin kau baru tahu...  
Tapi...  
te amo ! ( I love You )  
*memberi mawar ala pangeran spanyol*

Belgium : Sp-Spain... *blush* ma-makasih banyak ya...

Spain : no problemo,señorita!

Para Spanish fangirlnya Spain : GYAAAA~! AKU JUGA MAU DI GOMBALIN SPAIN! OMFG! KYAAAAAAAAA~~~~KYAAAA!

MC : WOWW! Gila! Keren banget ya?! Namanya juga Spain! So-sweet banget tadi! AHAHAHAA! Selanjutnya! Romano! Ayo! Gombalin "si dia" juga! AHAHAHAHAA!

Romano : u-ugh...a-apa ya...u-umm...be-belgi-

Spain : AYO DONG ROMANO! BIARPUN KITA RIVAL,KAU TETAP HARUS SEMANGAT! GO! GO! GO ROMANO!

MC : WOW! Ini so sweet banget! Mereka itu rival in this battle and love! Tapi tetap menyemangati! Aye terharu!

Romano : shu-shut up,bastard...knowing Spain suka dia juga, aku pingin move on...Bu-bukannya peduli ya...sialan...So-soalnya selera Spain kan jelek...Berarti kalo suka cewek yang sama...seleraku juga jelek dong?!

Spain : aww~ Makasih Romano~! Aku tau kok kamu mau ngalah buat aku! Ya kan? Bilang aja deh~ gausah tsun gitu~ AHAHAHAHA! Gagal move on nih tapi!

Romano : SHUT UP BASTARD! YA GIMANA GW MAU MOVE ON?! ORANG YANG GW SUKA SECANTIK BEGINI, BAIK BANGET LAGI! UDAH GITU TALENTED BANGET! KALO NGELIAT DIA BIKIN LEMES, MATANYA LEBIH INDAH DARI APAPUN GATAU! HAMPIR GABISA GW NYARI KEKURANGANNYA! ARGH! GIMANA GW MAU MOVE ON COBA?! HAH?! SIKESHO! SIALAN! KENAPA DIA SEMPURNA BANGET SIH BUAT GW?! $&!£~' *keceplosan tingkat alam semesta* *ngos ngosan gara-gara teriak teriak*

Semua : ...*diem 10 detik* WOOOOOO! WOOOHOOO! ITU GOMBALAN YANG GILA! KEREN BANGET! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! SO SWEET BANGET KECEPLOSANNYA!

Spain : WOW,ROMANO! I-itu...

Belgium : Ro-roma-chan...Makasih ya... *senyum ala Belgians* *blush*

Romano : ...HE-HEH?! WH-WHAT?! G-gw barusan ngomong gitu emang keras-keras ya?! HEH?! I-itu...a-anu...*salting* *blush* *malu*

Belgium : *giggle* hihihihihi...Roma lucu banget sih...

Romano : ha-hah?! A-apaan sih?! Lu...lucu?! *salting* *blush*

Spain : AHAHAHHA! Romano salting tuh! Eh,eh,Belgium,kalo aku? Aku? Aku so sweet kan?

Belgium : ahahaha...Kalian berdua ini lucu sekali sih...Makasih ya...

Spain,Romano : *blush*

Semua : awwww~

MC : pemandangan yang sangat indah ya di panggung battle...Maaf ya,bukannya merusak suasana,tapi saya harus nge MC. Biar digaji...ahahaha...Anyways! Para juri terlihat sedang menilai gombalan mereka sambil menangis...! Siapa kira-kira yang mendapat nilai lebih besar?

Indonesia : GW GALAU. GW FA.

Malaysia : Tenang. kita sama bro.

Singapore : Gw aja TAKEN.

Indonesia,Malaysia : GAADA YANG NANYA!

Belarus : Aku juga taken.

Ukraine : wahhh...Sama siapa? Congrats ya!

Belarus : Aku taken by kakak.

Ukraine : ...

Russia : *punya firasat buruk* eek!

America : BANYAK YANG SUKA HERO LHO!

Belarus : gaada. Gaada yang suka orang berisik.

America : HERO GA BERISIK! HERO ITU SEMANGAT! GANTENG LAGI! AHAHAHHAA!

Belarus : ganteng...? Agak sih... *suara kecil*

America : bilang apa...?

Belarus : ga. Gapapa.

Liechtenstein : ...*mikir dan ngomong sendiri* Ada ga ya kira-kira yang bakal ngomong gitu ke aku...?

Swiss : ADA! PASTI AKAN ADA! TENANG AJA! KALO GAADA, AKAN KAKAK SUMPELIN SATU-SATU COWOK SINGLE DENGAN GRANAD!

Liechtenstein : ga-gausah begitu juga kakak...

England : yah...Capek deh gw dengerin kakak super over-protective kayak lo...

Swiss : DIEM LO! MAU GW TEMBAK TUH ALIS LU YANG MENJENGKELKAN BANGET?!

England : HEH! Ngejek ya?!

Liechtenstein : su-sudah, sudah...

England : ...Yasudah...Seorang gentleman kan mendengarkan apa kata gadis yang melerai.

Swiss : PRET.

England : HEH! Kata-kata gw tuh!

MC : ARGHHH! KESEL BANGET DEH! LAGI-LAGI GW DIKACANGIN. BISA GA SIH LO,LO PADA DENGERIN GW NGEMC KALI-KALI?!

Semua : iya...iya...

MC : Good. Nah, sekarang, mau iklan nih.

Semua : HAH?! KATANYA SURUH DENGERIN LO NGEMC?!

MC : Udah terlanjur abis waktunya...Udah keburu mau iklan...Apaboleh buat...Eits,tapi jangan kemana-mana ya! Tetap di...

Semua : RARA GOMBAL!

BERSAMBUNG


	6. Chapter 6 : Epic Battle

Chapter 6 : Epic Battle

-  
Dari Penulis :

Hey para Hetalians!  
*brofist*  
Maap ya kalo saya nge post chapter barunya most likely seminggu sekali...  
Anyways, maaf banget kalo saya belum menuhin request kalian...  
Ini mau ngepost yang udah ada do otak dulu ya! :D  
Makasih juga saran-sarannya...  
Silahkan, kalian semua boleh request!  
Tapi gasemua request akan di penuhi...Maaf banget nih...  
Tapi saya akan berusaha memenuhi request kalian semua kok!

Oh iya, special thanks to my best friend. StealthOwl ya! Dia yang memberi ide siapa yang akan battle di FF chapter ini... Dan sepertinya ide yang menarik! Makasih banyak ya! Oh iya, dan request-request dan ide-ide kalian semua juga sangat menarik! Nanti mungkin akan kupakai juga! Terima kasih banyak ya!

Nah, enjoy the new chapter ya!  
Salam Hetalian!  
*brofist*

Akhirnya iklan selesai juga. Para peserta juga sudah selesai istirahat.

MC : KITA KEMBALI LAGI DI...

Semua : RARA GOMBAL!

MC : Semangat yang sangat indah! Nah, ada yang tau battle apa selanjutnya...?

Semua : gatau...

MC : GAADA YANG TAU?! MAU SAYA KASIH TAU?!

Semua : MAUUU!

MC : OK, KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN... BATTLE BOY VS BOY ABC !

Semua : ...

Seborga : Kenapa selalu abjad?!

Norway : Keabisan ide kali.

India : Tadi aljabar, sekarang abjad... Dasar, ga kreatif banget sih yang bikin namanya!

Finland : I know right ! Nama acaranya aja RaRa Gombal...Kan banyak orang yang namanya "Rara" ... TuJa Gombal lebih baik sepertinya... Soalnya yang namanya Rara kasian...Nama bagus begitu dipake buat acara gajelas begini...

Denmark : idih! Yaudah sih! Peduli amat dah ama nama doang!

Iceland : iya nih. Kalo sama aku peduli ga..?

Denmark : HAH?! Iceland ngomong begitu?! Tumben tuh! Kayaknya dampak gabenernya acara ini deh...

Sweden : 'dah. 'Yo 'enge'in a'a.

Sealand : ngomong apa?

Finland : Katanya, "Udah. Ayo, dengerin aja. "

Sealand : oooohhh...

Japan : Finland-san jago... *tepuk tangan*

Finland : ahahahhaa...Biasa aja...Jadi malu nih...

Sang MC pun lagi-lagi dikacangin. Sangking kesalnya, dia pun tak bisa bergerak. Badannya bergetar sangat kencang. Mukanya merah dan keluar asap. Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh amarahnya keluar dengan satu teriakan.

MC : AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !

Sang MC pun berteriak di depan mic sehingga membuat suara "ngiinnggg" yang mengganggu.

Semua : *kaget* *tutup kuping*

MC : ...

Semua : ...*diem*

MC : ...Fiuf...Lega...nah...ehm. Cek 1,2.3 ...ummm...Micnya rusak! Ganti! Ganti.

Semua : ...

MC : ehm. Nah, cek...cek...1..2..3...Nah! Ok,ehm. Nah, semua! Mari kita mulai Battle Boy VS Boy ABC ! Nah, cara memilih para battlers nya? Gampang! Para fans yang memilih satu peserta, dan satu peserta lagi, akan dipilih oleh peserta pertama. Ok, fans, siapa yang kalian pilih? Harus yang belum ya...

Fans : IGIRISU! GYAAAA! KYYAAAAAAA! ENGLAANNNDDDDD! IGGY! IGGY-CHANN! IGIRISU-SAMAA! KYAA! KYAAAAA!

MC : ok...Sepertinya sebetulnya ada yang menyebutkan nama peserta lain selain sang england, tapi sangking gilanya para fangirlsnya, jadi tidak kedengeran...

England : ...ha-hah?! G-gw...? *blush*

France : HAH?! ENGLAND?! DEMI APA?! GW KAN JAUH LEBIH GANTENG DARIPADA ORANG SOK GENTLEMAN MACAM DIA ORANG!

England : diem lo,frog! Gw ga denger ada orang yang manggil nama lo kok! Dih! Sok banget jadi orang! Ngarep aja deh lo! Fangirls sang England lebih banyak dari fangirls sang France alias sang kodok!

France : iiidiiihh!

MC : ok, peserta keduanya adalah France!

France : heh?

England : WHAT THE HELL?! GW BELOM MILIH JUGA?! GABENER,GIT!

MC : Lo sebut nama "France" gw males lama-lama. Jadi udah lah! Dia aja!

England : MC MACAM APA SIH LO?!

France : hee...Akhirnya maen juga gw...Kenapa lo?! Takut ya lawan gw?!

England : HAH?! TAKUT?! JANGAN NGAREP LO! COME ON, BRING IT ON!

France : ONHONHONHONHON! BERANI JUGA LO?! YO! SIAPA TAKUT?!

MC : UWOW! ASEKK! MEREKA BERANTEM! JADI SERU NIH! GOOD! GOOD!

Tanzania : Orang bertengkar kok malah di dukung begitu sih... Mana ada MC begitu...

Samoa : tau nih.

Lithuania : ma-mau di lerai...?

Poland : Gausah lah~

MC : Mulai nih...Para peserta kayaknya suka banget ya ngegossipin MC... ANYWAYS! Kalian boleh pilih sendiri cewek yang kalian gombali! Harus pesertanya lho! Ehm. Cowok juga boleh kalo mau...

Hungary : WOOOHOOOO! GOMBALIN COWOK! GOMBALIN COWOK!

Austria : Mulai nih anak...

Vietnam : gombalin cowok...Gombalin cowok...

Taiwan : HAH?! Vietnam?! Kau itu fujoshi?! Sejak kapan?! Wah...Aku dapat sisi lain Vietnam nih...

Hungary : vietnam. You, me, BFF.

Taiwan : bukan temen gue.

Rwanda : Gw gaikutan.

Kyrgyzstan : Kita jarang kebagian di tipi ya? Jahat nih. Ini kesempatan.

Rwanda : Setujuuuuu

Haiti : *dadah-dadah ke kamera* sekarang gw udah terkenal.

Greenland : mendadahkan kamera begitu doang considered terkenal?!

Burundi : GW JUGA MAU.

Brazil : udah ih...Kayak orang norak.

Aruba : Tau nih.

MC : Ayo dong! Kalian berdua pilih!

England : ...Gw gabisah milih... Lu dulu,frog!

MC : Gabisa. England duluan.

England : kan biar cepet...Yagak?

MC : Gamau tau. England duluan.

England : Lo kayaknya benci banget ya ama gw...Gw dapet gaenaknya mulu nih kalo ama si MC! Nyebelin,git!

France : Cepetan! Pilih woi!

England : ...Siapa ya...Aku mending pilih yang ga crazy...Ga hyper...Ga miring...Siapa ya...Umm...ehm. Liechtenstein. A-aku pilih kamu. Bu-bukannya suka atau apaan ya! Cu-cuma...Kau very lady-like aja...ehm. *blush*

Liechtenstein : e-ehh...? A-aku...?! Ma-masa sih...?!

Swiss : HEBAT! AKHIRNYA KAU MASUK TIPI JUGA DEK! KAKAK BANGGA! BUT, WAIT! HEY! KAU! AWAS AJA KALAU KAMU MENYAKITI HATI ADEK GW! LO HARUS NGEGOMBALIN YANG BAGUS! KALO GA, GW SUMPELIN MULUT LO PAKE GRANAD!

England : kenapa gw selalu...duh...emang apa sih yang salah ama mulut gw?! Sama si France disumpelin ama menara eiffel...Sekarang mau ama granad...Hadohhh...

France : sudah? Gw sekarang ya yang milih... Semua cewek disini itu perfection sih~ susah milih!

MC : ayo! France?

France : Aku milih gadis cantik disebelah sana deh. Muka innocence nya sangat imut. Dan juga beautiful~ *nunjuk seychelles*

Seychelles : ...he-he..? A-aku...?

France : yes, pretty maiden.

Seychelles : huwaaaaa...Jadi malu...

England : HAH?! Lo pilih si otak kosong miring itu?! Susah lho gombalin orang macam dia! Bawaannya emosi! Dilagi, ngeliat mukanya, gabisa mikir gombalan! Milih tuh cewek baik,manis,cantik kayak pilihan gw! *keceplosan*

Liechtenstein : he-hee...?

England : a-bu-bukan maksudnya...ja-jangan salah paham ya! *blush*

France : onhonhonhon! Pengakuan~ bisa juga ya lo!

England : bu-bukan... *blush*

Seychelles : SIAPA YANG OTAK KOSONG MIRING?! HUH! AKU JUGA SAMA KOK! RASANYA GATENANG NGELIAT ALIS TEBEL LO ITU!

England : gatenang?! Kenapa?! Suka ya ama alis gw?!

Seychelles : DIH. Gabanget!

MC : UWAOW. Sepertinya bakal KECEBADAILONGSORTORNADOBANJIRBANDANG nih battlenya! Mari saja! Kita mulai dari UKLiech! Ups! Salah! Ahahaha!

England : a-apa apaan sih?!

America : GO, IGGY GO!

Hungary : yah...Ga cowokXcowok...

MC : YAK! Kita mulai saja! MULAI!

England : ...ummm...ehm...eh...etto... Liechtenstein... Ehm...e-etto...*blush*

Liechtenstein : ya-yaa...?

England : ehm... Tau ga bedanya GBK sama hatiku? *malumalu*

Liechtenstein : aku gatau... Apa...?

England : Kalo GBK menampung ribuan orang... Ka-Kalau hatiku cuma bisa menampung kamu doang... *blush*

Liechtenstein : ...*blush*

England : e-ehm...Kamu suka main bola?

Liechtenstein : su-suka...

England : Kalau main bola, kamu pantasnya di posisi Striker. soalnya cuma dirimu yang dapat menjebol hatiku dengan sekali senyumanmu. *blush*

Liechtenstein : e-eh...?! Ma-makasih... *blush*

England : ... *sangking malunya, jadi gabisa ngomong*

Thailand : Kenapa tentang bola semua?!

Brunei : gatau deh.

Brazil : Bagus ah! Gombal bangetzzz, cin~!

Indonesia : alay.

Malaysia : Kayak yang lu enggak?!

Turkey : ah! Aku bisa lebih gombal!

China : ah...Masa,aru...

Turkey : ...Jahat banget parah...

MC : MULAI DAH KOMENTAR PESERTA. KAPAN GW NGOMONGNYA?!

Singapore : Yaudah sih, ngomong aja!

MC : ehm. Ok, selanjutnya, France?

France : WAH! Sial! Lumayan juga tuh si Alis Tebel! Tapi sorry aja yo, gw jauh lebih gombal! Gw udah belajar sampe larut malem! Name gw harus gede!

Indonesia : Emangnya UN?!

MC : Ok,ok... France?

France : ehm. Ok...  
bonjour, belle!  
Aku selalu berpikir...  
Jadi kamu itu enak ya!

Seychelles : hm...? Kenapa?

France : soalnya kalo mau liat bidadari tinggal liat di kaca!

Seychelles : ...? Hah...? Aku gabisa liat bidadari di kaca kok... Aku juga mau lihat...

France : ...

England : AHAHAHAHHHAHAHA! Makanya, apa kan yang gw bilang?! Pilih cewek yang buat digombalinnya itu yang tepat, git! Kalo pilih dia, bawaanya emosi! Abis, otaknya kosong!

Seychelles : HAH?! APA?!

France : ...ehm.. Ne-nevermind! Anyways, kamu tau gak, gimana cintaku ke kamu?

Seychelles : aku ingin tau!

France : Cintaku ke kamu tuh kaya utang, awalnya kecil, didiemin tau-tau gede sendiri!

Seychelles : aww~ so sweet banget~! Makasih! Aku juga sama! Lebih gede malahan! Utangku jadi banyak! Ahahahaha!

France : je t'aime !

England : AHAHAHAHHHA! Ketawan banget lu dua lagi banyak utang!

France : diem lu!

Seychelles : tau, jahat!

France : hayo lho! Dua lawan satu!

England : ...A-aku ga kalah!

MC : ...OK! France keren kok menurut saya! Dia sabar dengan cewek seperti itu!

Seychelles : HEH!

Hungary : Kenapa sih seluruh cowok suka banget nge bully Sey-chan?! Dia baik kok! Kalian semua ga berperasaan! Jahat!

Seychelles : Hungary-san~! Makasih!

Hungary : No probs!

England : huh! Baik dari Hong Kong?!

Hong Kong : WOI.

China : mulai deh nih si Hong Kong,aru...

Hong Kong : gw agak gasuka orang nyebut-nyebut nama gw terus. Agak annoying. Agak aneh aja. Masa nama gw dibawa-bawa kemana-mana mulu...

Macau : ahahahha...

MC : WOKEH! Juri sudah mulai menulis jurian mereka di selembar kertas yang mulus,halus dan putih bergaris-garis dengan template yang keren. Apa yang kira-kira ditulis oleh para juri yang sedang berpikir serius?

Kamboja : sok puitis banget.

Czech : Banget.

Cyprus : aja~

Czech : BANGET.

Cyprus : ...Ok...Santai aja,bro!

MC : Ini nih kebiasaan para peserta...Mereka suka nge gossipin MCnya...Ngenes deh...ANYWAYS! Kita lanjut ke battle yang MUNGKIN Ga kalah interesting sama yang ini ya! Akan ku beritahu after break! Jangan kemana-mana...Tetap di...

Semua : RARA GOMBAL!

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 7


End file.
